


A Wish Your Heart Makes

by CloversDreams



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: A sprinkle of fluff, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bittersweet, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, canon? dont know her, theyre just. so in love ok, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Angel opened his eyes and sighed. He took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm his racing pulse. It was no use, of course. Not in a situation like this, anyway. His eyes were glued to Aki’s skin as he slid his hands up the warm torso above himself. Incredible. The feeling of another person beneath his palms. Warm, real, undeniably solid. He heard a soft huff and his gaze shifted upward to Aki’s face. There he saw an amused gleam in the eyes he’d grown to adore.Angel blinked a few times then pouted. “What?”There was a fond look in Aki’s eyes as he replied, “You.”“What about me?” Angel muttered.“You’re adorable, stubborn, beautiful,” Aki kissed his cheek. He settled between Angel’s legs then put his hands on either side of his head. He maintained eye-contact as he smiled warmly and said, “and I’m glad that you’re mine.”
Relationships: Angel Devil/Hayakawa Aki
Comments: 16
Kudos: 136





	A Wish Your Heart Makes

Angel was going to melt. His whole body was so hot and only seemed to want to burn even more. The way Aki’s hand felt upon his bare skin was entirely too much for him to handle. All the nerve endings in his body seemingly came alive wherever the human touched. His whole body was extra sensitive, more than ready for any contact it could possibly get.

Yet somehow that maddening sensation was nothing compared to what Aki’s other hand was doing. The way his boyfriend curled the fingers inside of him threatened to turn Angel into a puddle of goo at any moment and he never wanted anything more in his life. The lubricant that was once cool to the touch was now the same temperature as his body and allowed those fingers to slide in and out of him however they pleased.

He breathed in harshly through his nose when Aki captured his lips in a heated kiss. The sense of desperation wafting off of him was so relatable. They’d been together for far too long without doing something like this. All the built-up tension finally saw a chance for a much-needed release and their bodies could hardly stand the anticipation.

Angel was on the verge of a third climax already, as if coming because of the way Aki touched him the first two times wasn’t crazy enough. The human seemed to want nothing more than to watch him writhe in pleasure while his orgasm crashed through him. Embarrassing as that was, Angel certainly wasn’t about to complain.

His eyes stayed shut for a moment even after Aki slipped his slicked fingers out of him and broke the kiss. Angel had to stop himself from whining at the loss. He wanted to be filled up. He wanted Aki to be the one inside of him. He also didn’t want to stop kissing and wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to just how much he enjoyed something so simple. The fact that they hadn’t been doing so from the start was a crime.

Angel opened his eyes and sighed. He took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm his racing pulse. It was no use, of course. Not in a situation like this, anyway. His eyes were glued to his boyfriend's skin as he slid his hands up the warm torso above himself. Incredible. The feeling of another person beneath his palms. Warm, real, undeniably solid. He heard a soft huff and his gaze shifted upward to Aki’s face. There he saw an amused gleam in the eyes he’d grown to adore. 

Angel blinked a few times then pouted. “What?”

There was a fond look in Aki’s eyes as he replied, “You.”

“What about me?” Angel muttered.

“You’re adorable, stubborn, beautiful,” Aki kissed his cheek. He settled between Angel’s legs then put his hands on either side of his head. He maintained eye-contact as he smiled warmly and said, “and I’m glad that you’re mine.”

Angel’s eyes widened and his cheeks started to burn. It seemed like a rather silly thing to get embarrassed about considering they were both naked in bed and touching one another wherever they pleased. Yet that sincere look in Aki’s eyes made him want to squirm. He knew that the guy meant every word.

The tip of Aki’s hard cock rubbed against his hole, gliding along the lube that dripped out of it, and he whispered, “I’ve wanted you for so long, Angel…”

“Well get on with it then,” Angel muttered through his embarrassment. Of course the feeling was mutual but he was overwhelmed by a whirlwind of emotions right now. He didn’t have time to sort through any of them. He just wanted to be as close as physically possible to Aki. He wanted to know what it was like to connect with him in the most intimate way possible.

Aki slotted their lips together and then pushed his cock past his entrance. He groaned at the same time that Angel gasped in surprise. He paused halfway then peppered Angel’s cheek with kisses and asked, “Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?”

“N-no.” Angel bit his bottom lip and shook his head. He dug his nails into Aki’s back and muttered, “I want more.”

Angel cried out when Aki pushed all the way inside. He squeezed his eyes shut and took shallow breaths while he tried to get used to the incredible sensation. This wasn’t anything like fingers. It was so much better he could hardly believe it. His toes curled and he choked on a moan as Aki began to thrust at a steady pace. Each motion was more maddening than the last. Angel wasn’t sure he’d survive at this rate.

He was pretty sure he’d melt on the spot when Aki started to kiss him without losing his rhythm. Angel whimpered as he clung to his boyfriend for dear life. He had no choice. If he let go this might end and he didn’t want that to happen. Such a beautiful moment should last forever.

“You feel so good... _hah_ …” Aki muttered against his lips. He nipped at them playfully then tugged on the bottom one.

Angel would’ve loved to respond, truly he would’ve, but Aki slid his left hand up his torso and all he could do was arch into it and moan. The hand continued upwards until it found his. Aki held his hand above his head and threaded their fingers together. He pulled away just enough to look Angel in the eyes as he pushed all the way into him again.

Though his eyes threatened to flutter shut, Angel didn’t let them. He wanted to see the expression on Aki’s face. He wanted to commit the affection he saw there to memory. No one had ever looked at him like that before and he was glad. He only ever wanted this human to do that. No one else mattered.

Aki motioned to slide his cock out once again but Angel hooked his right leg around him and held him in place. Not yet. He just wanted to be close to this man. This human that could make him feel things he never thought he was capable of. Angel’s gaze fell to the little smile that spread across Aki’s face. He knew that look. The guy had a thought that he was going to act on any second now.

The hand in Angel’s tightened and Aki slipped his free one to the small of the devil’s back. In one fluid motion he pulled Angel off the bed so he was sitting upright. Now they were eye to eye, and still connected. Aki pulled Angel’s legs even tighter around his waist then slid his hands up those perfect thighs of his slowly and around to his butt.

Angel’s cheeks immediately began to burn. This position was so much more intimate. Not to mention the angle was– he gasped and squeezed his eyes shut when Aki started to move his hips. Deeper. It felt much deeper. Angel inhaled sharply and dug his fingers into Aki’s shoulders. He could feel the cock inside of him rub against that spot that made him see stars earlier. Aki knew exactly what he was doing.

“Have I ever told you just how much I like your wings?” Aki asked. His hot breath could be felt upon Angel’s ear as he whispered, “I like every part of you, but these in particular are extra captivating.”

The question caught Angel off guard. He wasn’t prepared at all to feel Aki’s hands glide up his back to the sensitive spot between his wings. Angel shuddered and let himself fall forward against Aki. He had no control over the desperate little sounds that escaped him while this human touched him in a way no one ever had before. It felt so good. Angel couldn’t think about anything but the building pressure in his core. There was no way he’d be able to take much more of this. He was going to explode. As for when, that was entirely in Aki’s hands. His warm, scintillating hands.

“A weak spot, huh?” Aki chuckled. He nuzzled Angel’s hair then ran his fingers along the curve of the devil’s soft wings and hummed, “So beautiful.”

Angel bolted upright as another shiver ran down his spine. Aki made him so weak it was unbelievable. He wanted to return the favor. He ignored the fact that his cheeks felt like they were the same color as his hair. He was determined now. Angel kept his gaze on Aki as he tested the waters and ground against his lap. The human’s mouth fell open as he gasped then his hands immediately fell to Angel’s waist.

Aki looked at him in total awe. He clearly hadn’t been expecting Angel to take the initiative like that. Well, all the more reason to continue. Angel wrapped his arms around Aki’s neck and tangled his hands in his dark hair. He made sure to maintain eye-contact as he gyrated his hips slowly. How something like this could feel so incredible he had no idea, but going by the way that Aki’s eyes threatened to roll to the back of his head and how the grip on his waist tightened, he’d say it was mutual. Good.

He leaned in as if to kiss Aki but paused and clenched around him instead. The resulting groan Angel received made a devious grin spread across his face. It was nice being the one getting pleasured, sure, but he didn’t mind being the cause of someone else’s pleasure either. With Aki he could have the best of both worlds, and he intended to.

“What… was that for…” Aki managed to mumble between deep breaths.

“Making me come twice with your fingers earlier,” Angel purred. The human clearly enjoyed having that power over him and frankly Angel could see why. He inched forward just enough so their lips barely touched as he whispered, “Do you think I could squeeze the come out of you with my body alone?”

Aki growled softly then slotted their lips together. He wrapped his arms around Angel and began to thrust up into him. Angel broke the kiss and tossed his head back with a pleasured moan. Everything this man did felt so damn good. He could hardly stand it.

“So perfect,” Aki muttered against the devil’s neck. He latched onto it and sucked hard. That’d leave a nice dark mark for later. When he pulled free with an exaggerated pop he added, “’m _close_!”

Angel didn’t even get the chance to say he was in the same boat with the way Aki’s cock was rubbing against his prostate at this angle. A few more good thrusts and he’d be done for. He continued to bounce in time with Aki’s rigorous movements, absolutely lost to the feeling of his oncoming climax. Just a little more… almost...

He let out a surprised cry when Aki wrapped his hand around his cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. Angel choked on a moan and tangled his hands in his own hair. His back arched as his wings unfurled to their full length and quivered when his orgasm crashed through him.

Angel just barely registered Aki’s broken moan right afterwards. He grunted softly when the human wrapped his arms around him and let out a sigh. Angel was still riding out the aftershocks of his orgasm, but this was probably the best hug ever. He’d never felt like he belonged anywhere, but this proved that he _did_. There was no doubt that he belonged in Aki’s arms as his warm seed slowly trickled out of Angel’s hole.

“You’re so gorgeous when you come. I love you.” Aki squeezed him tighter then nuzzled his neck. He kissed the spot he nuzzled softly. His voice was mumbled as he muttered against Angel’s skin, “Say you’ll stay by my side forever.”

Angel’s heart skipped a beat. What a request. It was all he could ever want. There was only one way to respond to that. Angel wrapped his arms around the human, buried his face in his hair, and hummed, “Aki, I–”

Angel awoke with a gasp. He blinked as the world around him came into focus. His room. He was alone, as usual. Just a dream. That figured. Angel looked down at the uncomfortably cold wet spot on his bed. Yeah, that tracked. He let out a defeated sigh then rolled onto his back to get away from the mess.

He dragged both hands down his face then let them fall stretched out on either side of himself. At least it was a sexy dream this time, not a nightmare. Aki was already such an attentive boyfriend, Angel could only imagine what he’d be like in an intimate situation. His brow knitted together and he frowned to himself. There was no use dwelling on something they could never have.

Angel laid there and stared up at the ceiling for what felt like an hour before he rolled to the other side of the bed and grabbed his phone. It wouldn’t hurt to call and just hear his voice. He brought the phone to his ear and listened to it ring. Four times. Five. Guess Aki was asleep after all. Just when Angel was about to hang up, the human answered.

“Hi… uh huh, I know it’s late. No, nothing’s wrong.” Angel listened to Aki yawn on the other end. He shut his eyes and imagined that he was doing that next to him instead of at his own place. A moment of silence passed before he finally continued, “Just… you know that I love you, right?” He paused. “OK, I just felt like saying it. No, you don’t have to come over. I’m fine, really.”

Angel blinked slowly as he listened to Aki. Well, the guy made a good point. He nodded then said, “Yeah, all right. I want the strawberry flavor. Uh huh. See you soon.”

He hung up and put the phone back on the nightstand. All too suddenly Angel had the urge to smile. He did so unabashedly since there was no one around to witness it. He and Aki might not be able to touch, but they were in love all the same. They made the best of what they had. No one else understood him the way Aki did.

His gaze shifted to the obnoxious stain on the bed. He supposed he should clean that up before his boyfriend arrived. Sex was all well and good as far as he knew, but real love was answering your boyfriend’s phone call during the wee hours of the morning then going over to his place with his favorite ice cream just to spend some time together. Angel was grateful to have Aki in his life in any capacity. He wouldn’t trade their relationship for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> They’ve been together a few years at this point and have a comfy relationship. Don’t live together for the obvious dangerous reasons… but each is always ready to be by the others side at the drop of a hat if necessary
> 
> Set out with the intention to write them some fluff and my brain decided nope, gonna run with sexy instead :’3
> 
> They’ve been on my mind again lately I care them -cries-
> 
> oh csm you tiny fandom... i offer you a humble attempt at smoot... granted thats not as easy as one would think with this particular pairing but there are always work arounds and aus and all that good stuff!! gosh these two deserve the world. but like not the one theyre from. a much better world.


End file.
